User talk:Austin.stitzel.9
My top 10 favorite epsidoes 1. The Great Honey Pot Robbery 2. All's Well That Ends Wishing Well 3. Party Poohper 4. Luck Amok 5. Trap As Trap Can 6. Gone With The Wind 7. The Piglet Who Cloud Be King 8. How Much Is That Rabbit In The Window? 9. Friend In Deed 10. The New Eeyore Favorite Character Pooh, because he is so cute and he wears a Red Shirt and Pooh has always been my favorite character in Winnie The Pooh since I 1st watched Winnie The Pooh since I was little. I am so cute like Pooh Bear! Pooh cracks me up so much when I watch his show! I loved Honey when I was very young and I loved when Pooh was searching for Honey I thought he was so cute when he was searching for Honey! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hqdefault (4).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 13:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you like to see pooh get stuck in things? if you do we should talk. Ohbother... (talk) 10:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol that is funny cause the intro to the Great Honey Pot Robbery used to scare me as well when I was little. I like when pooh gets stuck in gopher's hole but I still don't get why they had him get stuck in the episode. Is The Great Honey Pot Robbery your fav. episode cause he gets stuck in gopher's hole? Do you like other episodes when pooh gets stuck in stuff? I also like when pooh falls into the giant honey pot in the Great Honey Pot Robbery episode..Ohbother... (talk) 14:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the pic btw (; Ohbother... (talk) 14:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I also kinda like when pooh falls into the well. I just don't like the part where he starts flying and then falls. I would rather him have a straight drop down, but I love how he says so many "oh bother's". Pooh is my favorite character because while every character in Winnie the pooh gets stuck, he gets stuck the most. I also think he is cute, enjoys when he eats his honey, is very clumsy and sweet. Why do you think they never show pooh getting unstuck from gopher's hole? My second favorite episode is Friend Indeed and I love when pooh is headfirst in the honey tree hole. Ohbother... (talk) 12:19, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The Great Honey Pot Robbery Friend Indeed How Much is that Rabbit in the Window? Piglet Who Would Be King The Wishing Bear Pooh Moon Trap as Trap Can Rock A Bye Pooh Bear Find Her Keep Her Donkey for a day Ohbother... (talk) 12:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I like the echo muffle sounding voice when Pooh is stuck in gophers hole. I think it was realy cute when he says "Whoops" when he trips over the root and lands in the hole. Same sort tone when Pooh says "Oh my Goodness" in the Gone with the Wind episode. I too really wanted to see what pooh looked like in gophers hole from the front and inside and how he got out. I imagine that Owl finds him and helps get him out sorta like he finds Pooh when he is stuck in his honey pot in How much is that rabbit in the window episode. I think that he would look like the heffalump stuck in gophers hole in trap as trap can and wouldn't be able to get out on his own. As to why are there so many holes in the hundred acre wood, think about the characters. Rabbit lives in a burrow, gopher live in and make holes, the bee's live in honey tree's plus the shape of the honey pots are circular like an hole. I always wanted to see what it would be like to live in the hundred acre wood with all those holes. Ohbother... (talk) 15:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC)